Terrores nocturnos
by Greykushiro
Summary: (ALERTA SPOILER) Resulta muy curioso que aquel que argumenta que hay que dejar de lado el pasado sea el que más apegado está a él…


_**TERRORES NOCTURNOS**_

 _Resulta muy curioso que aquel que argumenta que hay que dejar de lado el pasado sea el que más apegado está a él…_

 _Se hallaba arrodillado en una sala donde la única luz que había era de unas velas. Todo el suelo se hallaba cubierto de sangre. Sangre fresca que manchaba sus pantalones militares. A su lado reposaba una espada oscura como la noche y roja como la sangre. Sus brazos pesaban más de lo normal, como si estuviese sujetando algo en ellos. Al bajar la vista, pudo observar el cadáver de uno de sus compañeros._

 _Shinya Hiiragi reposaba inerte y con el pecho perforado en sus brazos…_

 _Decidió apartar la vista de él para observar sus alrededores. La sangre provenía de los cuatro cadáveres de sus amigos y compañeros de escuadrón…_

 _Empezó a hiperventilar observando aquella escena. No había podido salvar a nadie…_

 _Todo su escuadrón había muerto a manos de su amante, Mahiru Hiiragi, la cual había recogido la espada del suelo y jugaba con ella._

― _Ni siquiera has podido salvarme a mí, Guren._

― _No…_

― _Eres débil._

― … _Lo soy._

― _Entonces, acaba con todo de una vez. Entrégate al demonio._

 _Todo se quedó a oscuras mientras se escuchaba de fondo la risa de la chica…_

Con un gran grito, Guren se despertó. Eran las 2 de la mañana. Todas las sábanas de la cama se hallaban en el suelo. Su respiración estaba muy alterada y su pijama se había pegado a su cuerpo ante la excesiva sudoración que presentaba.

Todas las noches desde _aquel día_ eran iguales. Sufría fuertes terrores nocturnos que le impedían dormir, por lo que siempre se quedaba dormido por el día, ya fuese en plena clase de novatos o en plena reunión con los altos cargos del Ejército.

A pesar de las fuertes pastillas que tomaba, no conseguía nunca conciliar el sueño.

Se consiguió sentar en la cama tras calmar un poco su respiración y observó cómo reposaba su espada en una silla. Aquel pecado siempre le perseguiría, da igual cuánto intentase evadirse de él… Y aquella espada siempre se lo recordaría.

Tras aquellas noches, ver a sus compañeros de escuadrón se le hacía insufrible. Shigure y Sayuri le daban los buenos días cuando salía de su habitación, Mito siempre llegaba con los informes sobre los vampiros de Shinjuku a las 12 de la mañana a su despacho, Goshi intentaba siempre leer revistas porno con él durante el almuerzo en la cafetería, y Shinya era como un grano en el culo… Todo el día detrás de él solo por el simple hecho de ser _grandes amigos_. Eso se lo había autoproclamado él mismo.

Pero, tras aquella noche, no deseaba ver las caras a ninguno de ellos en todo el día. Cada vez que los veía, se sentía atormentado por el mayor pecado cometido hacia la Humanidad… Él era el mayor pecador visto en la Tierra.

Como pudo, se zafó de los _buenos días_ de sus subordinadas y se encerró en la sala donde descansaban las armas de Demonio Negro. Allí, ayer consiguieron sus armas Yoichi, Kimidzuki y Yuichiro… Allí, él había dicho que debían librarse del pasado, olvidarse de los muertos, ya que lo único que quedaba era el futuro.

Se rio de sí mismo. Resulta muy curioso que aquel que argumenta que hay que dejar de lado el pasado sea el que más apegado está a él…

Fue incapaz de aceptar la muerte de sus amigos y los resucitó, dando lugar al castigo divino que mermó hasta el 10% a la población humana y el nacimiento de monstruos y demonios. Aunque los resucitados solo pudiesen vivir hasta 10 años, no le importaba. Estaba tan devastado aquel día que solo ansiaba atarse a su pasado con tal de llegar al futuro. Él mismo se vio reflejado en aquel Yuichiro recién llegado de la ciudad de los vampiros cuando lloraba y clamaba que le dolía mucho vivir.

― _Me duele, Guren. Me duele mucho._

El pequeño había perdido a toda su familia y nunca había recibido amor por parte de sus padres… Por su parte, Guren lo había perdido todo también aquella nefasta Navidad. Pensando en sí mismo y en cómo ayudarse a intentar superarlo, decidió hacer de Yuichiro su espejo. Le haría fuerte y noble, con un corazón capaz de dar amor a toda su nueva familia. Por eso, siempre le consolaba cuando tenía aquellos terrores nocturnos, algo que le gustaría que a él también le hubiesen hecho en su momento… Pero nadie debía saber la verdad del Apocalipsis.

― Si Yuu lo supiese, ¿se reiría de mí? ―se preguntó a si mismo.

Se oyeron pasos en la sala. Tras él se hallaba el susodicho, Yuichiro Hyakuya.

― ¿Eh, Guren? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estarías haciendo el vago para variar?

Guren le observó. Llevaba el traje del Gekki no Kumi junto con su espada, Ashuramaru.

― Ya que estás aquí, _BakaYu_ , probaré tu nueva fuerza ―dijo mientras se levantaba y sacaba su espada.

― ¡Cuando quieras!

Ambos libraron un duelo bastante reñido. Yuichiro había conseguido una fuerza muy superior a la de cualquier novato en menos de un mes, pero no era rival para Guren. Tras ser derrotado miserablemente, se dejó caer en el suelo.

― Mierda… Nunca te alcanzaré… ―dijo jadeando.

Guren sonrió y se guardó la espada. Yuichiro casi no tenía ya pesadillas y se había vuelto más fuerte y seguro. Recordó lo que le dijo para calmarle aquel día.

― _Si notas que vivir te duele tanto que lo único que deseas es morir, encuentra una razón por la que vivir. Aunque solo vivas para matar vampiros. Aférrate a ella y vive. Y seguramente, algún día, sentirás que alguien te necesitará._

― Yuu… ¿Sigues pensando en matar vampiros como una razón para vivir?

― Sí… Bueno, ahora tengo otra razón ―dijo sonriendo―. ¡Proteger a mi nueva familia, ¿no?! Eso es lo que dijiste ayer.

― Cierto.

 _Proteger a su nueva familia, ¿eh?_

― ¿Y eso me incluye a mí?

― ¿Es una pregunta trampa? ―preguntó el chico mirándole sospechosamente.

― Según cómo lo veas.

Yuichiro observó el techo pensativo.

― Tú me salvaste, Guren. Y eso nunca lo olvidaré. Para mí, tú eres alguien fundamental en mi nueva familia.

Guren se quedó sin palabras al escuchar a aquel chico.

― ¡Aunque seas un capullo y un prepotente, nunca me arrepentiré de haberte conocido!

Se levantó de un salto mientras observaba su reloj.

― ¡Mierda! ¡Shinoa se va a enfadar conmigo!

― Yuu…

― ¿Sí?

Yuichiro se giró para encontrarse al Ichinose sonriendo con aquella sonrisa cansada que solía tener, pero no vio venir la patada a la cara.

―¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLAMAR CAPULLO A TU SUPERIOR, IDIOTA?!

La patada lo dejó noqueado en el suelo. Mientras observaba al chico, sus frases pasaron por su mente…

― Nunca se arrepentirá de haberme conocido… Alguien fundamental para él…

 _Vive lo suficiente hasta que alguien te necesite…_

Aquel chico descerebrado le había _despertado_. Le había salvado, consolado. Aquel chico le necesitaba a él. Y no solo él… Tras aquella puerta se hallaba su escuadrón, preocupado por el comportamiento de su líder.

Nunca se volvería a arrepentir de haberlos resucitado, de seguir atado a su pasado. Si no lo hubiera hecho, nunca hubiera conocido al imbécil del Hyakuya.

A pesar del pecado que debe soportar y sus terrores nocturnos, seguirá vivo para volver a ver a aquel chico tan parecido a él, pero mucho más fuerte que él. Yuichiro había conseguido dejar gran parte de su pasado atrás, mientras que Guren se aferró a él, incapaz de avanzar sin dejarlo de lado.

Él era patético y débil…

Y Mahiru siempre se lo recordaría a través de aquella espada negra y roja…

* * *

 **PUES NADA. AQUÍ ESTÁ MI PRIMER FANFIC DE OWARI NO SERAPH :) ME ENAMORÉ DEL PERSONAJE DE GUREN A LA PRIMERA Y ME LEÍ TODAS SUS NOVELAS EN 5 DÍAS :) ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA :D**

 **TODO COMENTARIO ES Y SERÁ BIEN RECIBIDO :)**


End file.
